


Alone with Max

by Kialish



Series: Bittersweet Honey [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, but shits sill really bad, he doesnt rape Max, pedophile!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: Camp Campbell is finished for the summer- and possibly forever. Maxs' parents never come to collect him, so David takes him home until he can drive him home himself. Then David realizes he's in a bad situation, a situation he typically tries to avoid...





	Alone with Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelineJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/gifts).



> Obviously, I do not condone this behavior. I'm a victim of CSA myself, by the dynamic is one I'm willing to write and explore through writing.

The drive to Davids house was long and silent. Camp was over for the summer, and would most likely not reopen the following year with Mister Campbell being taken to prison. Some heartfelt goodbyes had and the kids had all been picked up by their parents… Well, almost all of the kids.

Davids eyes flickered from the road down to the balled up form of Max sitting shotgun, then back. No one came for Max. No one even picked up the phone when they called to remind his parents that camp was over… Gwen had stayed with the two until it started getting late, leaving just David and Max. David tried to be supportive and reassuring, saying that they probably just got stuck in traffic, but definitely hadn’t forgotten about him. The boys silence was more than enough of a disagreement.

After the sun had started to set, David suggested bringing Max home himself, because perhaps his parents were just too gosh darned busy. Max didn’t say anything, but headed for the car in a silent kind of ‘okay’. He muttered his address, but with how late it was getting, David suggested having a sleepover at his own apartment. Silence again. David took that as another ‘okay’.

He didn’t turn on any music, constantly debating if he should try talking more. Max didn’t seem much responsive to anything though, so he simply waited it out.

“Here we are! Home sweet home.” David sad, finally breaking the heavy silence between them. The gravel crunched beneath the tires as he pulled into a parking lot. Max squinted at the shabby looking apartment building judgmentally, but stuck to his routine of silence as he undid his seat belt. “I’ll order us some pizza, and we can get some sleep. Tomorrow you’ll be back home and i’m sure it’ll all have just been a miscommunication.”

Davids assurances went unheard, the ten year old sliding out of the car with duffle bag of belongings over his shoulder. The man sighed, face falling slightly as he followed suit. He led Max up to his one bedroom apartment, the interior looking much better than its deceiving outer appearance. Just as he left it. As one would assume, his apartment was furnished with hardwood furniture and nature photographs on his wall. The living room bled into the kitchen with only a half wall to separate them. A small hallway pushed by the left of the open rooms with two doors, a bathroom and a bedroom.

“It’s no tent at camp, but it works just fine.” David said, offering another dazzling smile and putting his hands on his hips. Max didn’t reply and David dropped his arms. “I’m sorry, Max. I know I can’t make you magically feel better and I know things feel really bleak right now. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I’m gonna go order that pizza.”

Max threw himself on the futon couch, duffle bag on the floor by him. David watched as he pulled off each shoe, flinging them across the floor before curling up.

What was he even thinking right now? David didn’t have a clue. He didn’t know what to say. If he kept trying to be positive, well… he’d seen Max lash out at that. The kid was a realist. He knew that things weren’t going to be okay. Hell, David didn’t even know if his parents _would_ actually care if he brought his son back at all.

The idea made David reel for a second, and not because of how atrocious it was that Maxs’ parents would probably disown him. David realized suddenly he was alone. Alone with Max. Heat rushed to his face and he swallowed hard. No. _No_. He had been so careful to place himself around children in a cautious way, in a way that wouldn’t cause him to… to get urges. Gwen was always around at Camp, and so where all the other kids. But here, now.

Alone.

With Max.

“Hey, David.” Maxs’ voice broke the tense and foggy silence clouding the adults mind. “You have TV or something?” His voice was strained, like opening his mouth brought the threat of tears.

“Oh, uh, sure!” David replied, swallowing down the unpleasant thoughts and getting the remote for Max.

David half expected the kid to default to cartoons, but wasn’t surprised when he flipped on the History Channel. It was some actual history documentary about the Romans, but Max didn’t seem to mind. David ordered the pizza, watching the documentary in silence as they waited.

Max didn’t talk through the show. Or the next one. Or when they ate pizza. Or when David noticed it was getting really, really late.

“Hey, bud, I’m gonna turn in,” David started. “If you can’t sleep, you can watch TV. The bathroom is right next to my bedroom if you need it.”

Max gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, David having to stop himself from beaming. Progress, this was progress.

“If… If you need me, you can wake me up, okay? Good night, Max.”

David closed his bedroom door behind him, pressing his back to the door. He exhaled slowly, finding his anxiety rising. It was okay now. He would just… go to sleep. And then tomorrow bring Max home and be done with it… 

He stripped to his boxers and wrapped himself in his stale bed sheets. Gosh, he’d have to do some laundry tomorrow too… Forcing his mind into a calm state, David squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force sleep to come.

But it didn’t. His brain buzzed with dangerous possibility. Things he’d been fighting to silence for ages that swelled each summer. 

Alone with Max.

His eyes shot open, staring hard at one point in the darkened room. Maybe… Maybe if he just. Jacked off he’d feel better. God knows he didn’t exactly have time to do that at the camp.

Flipping onto his back, David slid his boxers down his hips. His mind wandered to Max, a frequent target of his fantasies. God, he felt like shit. His cock twitched at the thought, hardening in his hands. Davids breath hitched, eyes closed as he stroked his shaft. Max, asleep on his couch, oversized shirt slipping off his shoulder slightly. Max, skin soft with youth. Max, in his swim trunks, climbing out of the lake, curly hair heavy with water.

David bit back a moan, the sound muffled in the back of his throat. He was already so damn close, it had been so long. He grit his teeth, stroking himself faster. Just cum already and be done with it.

Max, hugging him even for the briefest of moments. The smell of Maxs’ hair after he showered. Max in a towel. Oh, god, he was awful. 

“Max…” David hissed under his breath, hips rocking against his hand. “God, Max…”

His breathing became desperate pants, still so close, but guilt holding him back. Max’s soft skin brushing against his own, so rarely exposed with his sweater. He wanted to touch him, to feel the curve of his face, trace his spine. He was so small… So innocent.

“M-Max,” David gasped. Just a little more now.

Alone with Max.

Here it comes, teasingly close until--

“What the hell?! Tell me you know someone else named Max, you fucking pervert!” 

Davids eyes flew open, sitting bolt upright. Max was standing by his bed, wearing his sleep shirt and shorts, eyes narrowed in anger and… Fear.

“Max, I-”

“Answer my fucking question, are you some kind of pedophile?! Were you-- fucking-- I… I.” Max stammered, backing away.

“No! I’m sorry! I just- I didn’t want to do anything so I just-”

“Figured you’d jack off gasping my fucking name?” Max was trembling now. The most he’d spoken all day to David. And it was because of this. “I’m calling the fucking cops.”

David reached out, half launching himself out of the bed and grabbing Maxs arm.

“Let go of me you fucking creep!” Max yelled, trying to pull away.

“Max I’m sorry!” David replied, easily keeping an iron grip on the struggling boy.

“Then let me fucking go!” Max pulled harder. “I bet you were fucking _hoping_ my family wouldn’t come! I bet you wanted me alone.”

_Yes._

“No- Max, I-”

“I’ll scream, someone will fucking come you piece of shit!”

He knew he should just let go. Let him call the police on him, he deserved it. It’s not like he even had Camp Campbell anymore. He needed to resign, stop this now, do something instead of set himself up with checks and balances that were anything but foolproof.

David pulled Max into his bed. Max inhaled to scream and David guiltily clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shhh, I’m not… I’m not going to do anything to you.” David said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you, Max.”

His brain was going wild. He wanted to do things to Max. For himself. He wanted to be selfish. But he loved the kid, too. And not only in a sick way… 

He could feel Max trying to bite his hand, a shiver sent down his spine and cock twitching. David reached down and stroked himself, leaning into Maxs’ hair. The boy was squirming, digging his nails into the hand clasped over his mouth. He kissed the back of the boys head, breathing over his dark curls. God, he smelled amazing so close. Intoxicating.

Alone with Max…

He came hard into his hand, back arching. Max was still trembling, but had stopped trying to bite and fight off the adult. David let him go, slowly, and sat up. He stared at the shame on his hands, then looked at Max who had curled up into a shaking ball.

“...I’m going to the bathroom. I... I’m sorry, Max.” He said softly, guilt squirming in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really think of how to end it, so I simply left it as is. Who knows what happens next? Up to your imagination I guess.
> 
> I don't imagine David to be the kind of person, if he did have pedophilia, to intentionally put himself in situations with kids to take advantage of them. Quite the opposite. He sets him self up not to act on those desires, but when faced with the idea of actually fully being alone with a child, without direct and instant consequence, well....


End file.
